A Talk Between Two Fathers
by KelliNew
Summary: Set soon after the return from Volterra. Carlisle and Charlie meet to talk about Edward and Bella’s relationship. Charlie's worried about this strange boy haunting his daughter and wants Carlisle to do something about it.
1. What I don't like About Edward

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

_[Disclaimer: Thanks to Ms. Meyers for her wonderful characters and storylines. In 'Midnight Sun', (here's hoping Ms. Meyers finishes it someday!) we see Edward's POV. While his family has various, mostly negative reactions to Edward's infatuation, I wondered why Carlisle didn't seem to pay more attention to it and Edward's extreme actions, like stalking Bella and watching her sleep every night. What do people think of the solitary Cullens? That thought led to this story about Chief Swan and Carlisle. While not the Capulets and the Montagues, these guys definitely have some issues. This is set soon after the return from visting the Volturi. Characters: Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Chief Swan. Reviews are deeply appreciated! Take care, Kelli ]_

Carlisle watched Edward pace up and down the carpet in front of his desk. He'd never seen him so jittery. He focused on Esme's likely reaction on seeing a wear pattern in her brand new rug to hide his sadness from his prescient son while he considered what Edward had told him.

"Chief Swan wants to talk to me? About you?" Carlisle asked.

"The high point in our relationship was when I first introduced myself to him. The night of the baseball game." He grimaced. "When I promised that I'd take good care of Bella."

He hated that tone in Edward's voice. The self-loathing, the guilt over everything that had happened to Bella. He'd run out of reassurances long ago. Hadn't even been able to convince Edward to stay with the family after he'd said what he'd thought was his last goodbye to Bella. If only he could have, maybe then Edward wouldn't have gone to the Volturi when Rosalie had told him that Bella was dead. _No_. Carlisle shut down that train of thought, but it was too late. The rawness of the memory of losing Edward was too recent; the power of his grief washed over him again. Foolish when his son was right here with him. He pressed his hands together, sorry that he'd let himself get distracted. He focused again on the rug, cursing his perfect memory.

Too late. The rapid footsteps stopped. Carlisle looked up to meet Edward's stricken face.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." His mouth twitched. "My selfishness. Thinking of my own pain. Not what I would be doing to you. To Esme."

He walked around his desk to face his son eye to eye. "All these years together and all I can do is wish that I could have given you some of my belief that this existence of ours isn't, at the end of days, damned. To give you some hope that would have balanced your sorrow."

Carlisle would have liked to put a hand on his shoulder, provide tactile reassurance, but in general, he refrained from touching Edward. Or Jasper. It was more cruel than kind with their unshielded gifts. Carlisle was moved when Edward made a rare gesture, reaching out to give his shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Thank you for standing by me. I know I haven't made it easy."

"You know how much I care for you. And Bella." Carlisle leaned back against his desk. "Charlie wants to meet this afternoon at three? Where?"

"A diner called the Carving Board. That late after lunchtime will mean that the place will be nearly empty."

"All right. Please call him and let him know I'll be there." He checked his watch. "That gives us four hours. I'll need you tell me what he expects from this discussion. Then I want you to walk me through every interaction you've had with him. I want to have a feel for your relationship."

Edward bit his bottom lip.

With amusement, Carlisle realized that Edward had picked up the gesture from Bella. She'd changed him in so many ways, great and small. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. Actually, I've been very impressed. I'm not sure how you managed it, but he's not afraid of you."

"He's not afraid of you either. No one at the hospital is."

"Centuries of daily practice." Carlisle shrugged off the compliment. "Shall we begin?"

--------------

The diner reeked of human, of grease and food. The place had been built in the seventies. It looked every year of its age. Carlisle smelled worse at the hospital every day. He was able to ignore it.

Charlie stood up as they approached.

To avoid the hand-shaking ritual, Carlisle had wrapped three of his fingers in white bandages. He held it up and said, "Sorry, slight accident this morning. How are you, Chief?"

"Charlie," he corrected as he slid into the booth's seat.

A good sign. Carlisle dipped his head in acknowledgement and sat down opposite him.

A waitress appeared before they could begin a conversation.

"Would you gentlemen like menus?"

"No, thank you," Carlisle said. "Just coffee, please. Black."

"Same here, Lilly."

"Who's your friend, Charlie?"

The waitress, a woman in her thirties with smudged eyeliner and hair an impossible shade of red was giving Carlisle a look he knew all too well. He laid his left hand to show his marriage ring flat on the table. Hardly a subtle hint, but she ignored it, an expectant smile on her lips. He looked down at the table, not wanting to give her any encouragement.

"Lilly, this is Dr. Cullen. Guess you must have missed him and his wife the last time they came in." The chief's warning about his married status, and his tone of disapproval got through to her.

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you."

Carlisle dipped his head to acknowledge her greeting. As soon as she was out of earshot, he said, "Thank you, Charlie."

"Guess that's something you and your boy have in common."

"What's that?"

"Women throwing themselves at you everywhere you go."

The sour tone in the chief's voice revealed more of his mood. An unhappy man, resentful of what had happened to his daughter. Jasper could have calmed him, but Carlisle had nothing to offer except to listen, let Charlie vent. _Better_ _for Charlie to rant at me than at Edward_. While Edward would never hurt Bella's father, his temper is sharper now when he's constantly worried about Bella.

Lilly slid cups onto the table and left without speaking.

Carlisle was grateful for the interruption as Charlie put sugar into his coffee. He truly felt for Charlie. As a prominent figure among the tiny population of Forks, his life was fodder for gossip all over town. Everyone knew how happy he'd been when Bella had moved to Forks. He'd become proud of her too. A model child who'd done well at school, who kept out of trouble, who even tried to take care of her father.

Then Edward had come into her life.

From that moment on, Bella had changed. Become unpredictable. Left him open to ugly speculation. All Charlie knew was that Bella had run back to Phoenix because of Edward. Then Charlie had found her broken and bruised in a Phoenix hospital. After a visit with Edward. It was only natural that a cop, experienced with domestic violence, had suspected that it was more than an accident, not matter what Carlisle had said. Then Edward had 'dumped' Bella, leaving Charlie to handle the aftermath, watching her suffer month after month. Just as Jacob seemed to be drawing her out of her depression, Alice had come back and Bella had disappeared. Three days later, Edward had appeared on Charlie's doorstep, carrying Bella in his arms.

No wonder Charlie had exploded. No wonder Charlie blamed all of Bella's problems on Edward. The sad part was that Edward agreed with Charlie. He didn't think he wasn't good for Bella either. Expect he couldn't live without her.

"Edward told me that you wanted to meet to discuss his relationship with Bella," Carlisle said, in as neutral a tone as possible. "He appreciated your courtesy in not going behind his back."

"Appreciated my courtesy?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he does talk like that sometimes, doesn't he?"

Carlisle nodded. No need to mention that Edward's speaking patterns resembled those of his youth when he was being formal. Or stressed.

Charlie cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to ask. "Look, I'll be upfront about this. I want to know more about him. He seems completely obsessed with Bella. In my eyes, their relationship's unhealthy. What I've heard about Edward doesn't help me think better of him."

"What have you heard?" Carlisle felt of jab of concern. Usually when their family was under such scrutiny, particularly by someone in law enforcement, it meant that they'd have to leave. Edward couldn't do that. Not now, not without Bella.

"Edward doesn't have a single friend. No hobbies. No part-time job. Doesn't even play sports." Charlie shrugged, and then added, "None of you belong to a church. We see you and Mrs. Cullen at some town events, but we never see your kids outside school."

"I'm afraid you'll have to blame my wife for much of that," Carlisle said. _Sorry, Esme, I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw you to the wolves for this one_. "Esme prefers to continue tutoring them at home after their normal school day. If she had her way, she'd home school all of them."

"Really? Tutoring?" Charlie sounded skeptical.

"Yes. I'm the one that insisted that they attend public school," Carlisle said. "I felt it was important for them to learn how to get along with children their own age."

"Doesn't seem to be working too well, does it?"

"I haven't heard any complaints about their behavior. Have you?"

Ignoring the question, Charlie said, "From what I hear, none of your kids hang out with anyone outside their family."

"Yes, it's unfortunate, but all of my children are very mature for their age." Carlisle didn't quite wince when he thought of Emmett. "I guess they don't really have a lot in common with the other children. I'm hoping that they'll do better in college."

"That doesn't reassure me about the kind of boy Edward is. Have you seen them together?" Charlie leaned forward. "He's so in control of everything Bella does. He can't seem to bear the idea of letting her be on her own. He picks her up every day, drops her off after school and then spends the rest of the afternoon breathing over her shoulder until I kick him out. I don't like it. It's not normal."

"I did think that they were getting too serious, too soon." That didn't exactly capture the tenure of his actual conversation with Edward, but it was as close as he could get. Carlisle looked down at the table, remembering what Edward had told him.

'_I was going to leave her alone. Even if it meant leaving Forks again." Edward's demeanor had changed. Before Carlisle's eyes, Edward had relieved a memory so intense that its affects were still visible on Edward's face. He's met Carlisle's eyes, vibrating with intensity. "Then Bella said my name. She said 'Stay. Don't go. Please don't go'. After that, everything changed for me. Bella became the center of my universe.'_

Carlisle had been deeply worried when he realized where Edward was vanishing to every night. It was so dangerous for Bella, so morally reprehensible for Edward to invade her privacy that had taken all of Carlisle's considerable will to restrain himself from ordering his son to stop. He'd never been able, nor wanted to be able, to order Edward to do anything. When he'd pleaded his case, Edward's face has shown his anguish, but he'd shaken his head and said, _'I know it's wrong, but I can't make myself stay away from her. I can't'_. That his son, so controlled, so committed to avoiding succumbing to his vampiric nature, was unable to keep away from Bella, told Carlisle that it was useless to remonstrate further with him when Bella's mortal fragility troubled Edward every moment she was out of his sight. He wasn't willing to lose Edward over it. All he could do was support him, and prepare the family for the consequences if this went wrong.

"Carlisle?"

Blinking, Carlisle realized that he'd let himself get distracted by his memories. "I'm sorry, Charlie. Lost in a memory. You said you thought Edward was controlling."

"Yeah, he is."

"I must admit that Edward does have a natural tendency for acting that way." Carlisle said. "His brothers and sisters very rarely let him get away with it."

"Does he try to boss around your wife?"

Carlisle understood why he asked that question; because how Edward treated Esme would likely reflect how he'd treat Bella. He also noted the phrasing that Charlie used. Perhaps it was because he knew Edward was adopted. "Edward cares for his _mother_ deeply, and has always treated her with absolute respect."

Charlie grunted, unconvinced.

"You should know that my other children tease Edward unmercifully about the way he lets Bella boss _him_ around."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Edward's parents left him wealthy. He's been in charge of his money since he was fifteen." Carlisle gave a soft laugh. "If Bella would let him, Edward would happily spend it all on her. She keeps refusing. She wouldn't even let him buy her a birthday present. He hates that she works but no matter how much he pleaded, Bella refused to quit. When they're together, where they go and what they do is pretty much Bella's decision. Please believe me, Bella is in far more control of their relationship than you may think."

"You let him have his money when he was fifteen? How much did he blow?"

"As I said, my children are very mature for their age. Edward has spent little of it on himself. He prefers buying gifts for his family."

"So he uses his money to control his brothers and sisters?"

Carlisle managed not to sigh. _That tactic backfired_. "My own parent's estate was large enough that I'll be able to provide all of my children with their own money. It'll be enough that they don't need Edward's money. Besides, it wouldn't occur to Edward to act like that."

"You mentioned earlier about women throwing themselves at Edward."

"And you, doc," Charlie interrupted, fighting a smile.

Carlisle ignored the interruption. "Edward's looks have attracted a lot of attention since he was quite young. From girls his own age and women old enough to know better. Edward had never shown the slightest interest in any of them. He's never even been out on a date. Until Bella."

"You think that'll make me feel better about this? What are you saying? That he's infatuated for the first time and when it wears off, he'll dump Bella again?"

_Another backfire_. "No. I meant that this is serious for Edward. He knows how much he hurt Bella and he'll never leave her again."

"Again, that is not reassuring. He's obsessed and you think its okay?"

"Chief, I don't know what else to say to set your mind at rest about Edward's intentions. I know that Edward loves her deeply and wants only the best for her. I know that he can't live without her."

"Can't live without her?" Charlie was incredulous. "When he just up and abandoned her? Tell me another. If you could have seen what it did to Bella-" He cut himself off, realizing he was raising his voice. "I almost lost her. Do you get that?"

"Yes. As I almost lost Edward." Carlisle met Charlie's eyes briefly. "I couldn't bear seeing him in such pain again."

"If he loved her so much, then why did he leave? Or wouldn't you let him stay if you cared about him so much?"

This was getting into areas that Carlisle wasn't sure how to answer. He couldn't tell Charlie anything near the truth, because Charlie would want to know why and wherefores would keep digging. "That is a matter between Edward and Bella."

"But you know and won't tell me," Charlie guessed.

"Edward told me his reasons, in confidence." Carlisle held up a hand to ward off Charlie's protest. "Which I can't discuss it with you without his permission. I'm sorry."

"Anyone need a refill?" Lilly interrupted.

"No, thank you," Carlisle answered while Charlie just shook his head.

The chief was fuming.

"I can't guarantee that everything will turn out all right for Bella and Edward," Carlisle tried once more to reassure him, though he had his own doubts. How could any relationship between a vampire and a human end well? "You've been wise enough not to try to force them apart. Please believe me that Edward will treat Bella with respect. For the rest, we'll just have to wait and see how it works out."

"Would you forbid Edward from seeing Bella if I asked you to?"

"No. I couldn't do that to them."

"Then at least will you tell him that you won't allow Bella to move in with you and your family?"

"Bella is always welcome at my home."

"Why would you do that? You're a parent. How would you like it if someone interfered when all you're trying to do is keep your kid safe and at home?"

"I wouldn't like it. However, Bella is over eighteen. Edward has access to money. And frankly, I can think of them doing worse things than moving to my home where they'd be under the supervision of myself or my wife."

Another grunt. Charlie was still dissatisfied.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to go." Carlisle stood up. When he reached for his wallet, Charlie frowned.

"I got it."

"Thanks for the coffee. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be of more help."

Charlie got to his feet. He didn't hold out his hand. "Thanks for coming."

Carlisle nodded and left. He drove to the hospital's parking lot. He didn't have to wait long until a silver Volvo slid to a stop next to him. Jasper and Edward got out and climbed into the back seat of the Mercedes. Carlisle turned around to face them.

"What do you think, Edward?"

"He hasn't changed his mind about Bella and me. He wants me gone. Charlie actually hoped you'd volunteer to send me to a boarding school in another country." Edward shook his head. "But you did make an impression. Especially about Bella being in more control than he thinks."

"All he has to do is ask me," Jasper volunteered. He grinned at his brother. "I'll be glad to tell him how whipped you are."

"Yeah, like you're not," Edward said.

"True. I'd do anything for Alice, and she knows it."

"Jasper, what do you think?" Carlisle asked. "I'm concerned that Charlie's been asking questions around town about Edward and the rest of us."

"Chief Swan wasn't as upset leaving as he was when you first arrived," Jasper said. "Meeting with you allowed him to feel that he'd regained some control. Didn't sense the kind of rage or vindictiveness that would make him dangerous to us. Wouldn't consider him a threat, _right yet_."

"Right yet?" Carlisle sighed. "Charlie was right about our limited social interactions. It does make us stand out. Maybe we should work on that."

Jasper and Edward exchanged horrified glances.

"You're not thinking of making us go to church, are you?" Edward asked.

"Or joining a high school sports teams?" Jasper asked. "Gym's already bad enough surrounded by all those beating hearts working overtime."

Carlisle noted the way Jasper clenched his hands as he spoke. It would be unkind to ask more from his youngest son when Jasper's control of his thirst was still so fragile. "Then how about joining a club of some kind?"

Edward groaned. "Carlisle, staying sane after going to high school day after day for decade after decade is hard enough. For pity's sake, please don't make us stay a minute longer at school."

"All right, that's out." Carlisle shook his head. "We'll have to think of something though. Thanks for your help today. I'll see you tonight."

--------------

Jasper and Edward waited until Carlisle entered the hospital. Jasper nudged Edward. "Why didn't you tell him the rest?"

"About Charlie thinking about shooting me and dumping my body if I ever do anything to hurt Bella?" Edward shrugged. "You know as well as I do that it's just a fantasy. He'd never do it. What about you? Not mention anything to Carlisle?"

"Every once in a while I'd feel a twinge in the chief's gut. Like his instincts were trying to warn him about something."

"Reacting to Carlisle?"

Jasper nodded. "He'd just ignore it though. Somehow, he feels comfortable around Carlisle. Maybe that's where Bella gets it. Her ability to ignore danger."

"Was Carlisle upset? I know he likes Charlie. I'd hate for their friendship to be ruined over this."

"Friendship?" Jasper's voice was sardonic. "We don't have friends outside our kind. We can't. Not even Carlisle. You know that better than I do."

Edward looked away, knowing that Jasper was right. "Then their working relationship?"

"Should be okay. Never sensed that any of his anger was directed at Carlisle." Jasper added, "Course every time your name was mentioned, he got upset. He's more frustrated than anything else."

"Frustration we can deal with. At least that means we don't have to run. That's a relief." Edward checked his watch. "Bella's getting out of work soon. I told her I'd pick her up."

"Okay. I'll run back home."

Edward grabbed his brother's arm. "You're welcome to come with me."

"Ride in the same car with her?" Jasper shook loose his arm. "I can't. Haven't fed in too long to chance it."

"Jasper-"

"I can't tell you what it means to me that you're willing to trust me." Jasper didn't mention Bella's disastrous birthday party. He didn't have to. "You know, Alice never warned me exactly how crazy you Cullens really are. A vampire dating a cop's daughter?"

"Guess that's why you fit right in," Edward retorted.

"Why don't you go get Bella and let Charlie see how she pushes you around up close?"

"Very funny. See you back home."

"Vampires with a home." Jasper shook his head. "Guess I am just as crazy as the rest of you."

They parted with a laugh.


	2. Community Spirit

**A Talk Between Fathers**

**Chapter 2: Community Spirit**

_Edward_

It was after midnight now, and a heavy rain continued to beat against the glass walls that lined the back of the Cullen house. Esme stood pressed against the window, her eyes on the garden she delighted in.

"Poor plants. Drowned again. Maybe I should give up and just plant moss."

Carlisle, his arm around her shoulder, hugged Esme closer. "How about a green house? You can grow flowers all year round."

"That's a wonderful thought." Esme stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dear."

Edward focused on tracing the whirls of wood in the table to ignore the intimate thoughts of his parents as they stood entwined. It took considerable willpower not to sigh out loud. He stood up and pulled out a chair to seat Esme as she and Carlisle sat at the dining room table as the last two members of the family came downstairs.

Rosalie's high heels clicked on the wood floors as she trailed after Emmett to join the rest of her family. She kept her eyes down, sliding into a chair without speaking.

Without a preamble, Carlisle started the meeting. "You all know that I met with Bella's father this afternoon. He's concerned about her relationship with Edward."

Rose scowled, but she said nothing, not even mentally. Her guilt for helping send him racing toward Italy and a final death was keeping her from expressing her usual spite. Edward wondered how long the reprieve from her ill will would last. _Well, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts_.

"You're going to get permanent wrinkles if you keep makes faces like that, dear." Esme said.

Rose look chagrined at Esme's mild rebuke. Even while knowing it wasn't possible, she ran fingertips across her face to smooth out invisible wrinkles. Emmett whispered something into her ear. Her lips turned upwards.

"Chief Swan has been paying more attention to us than makes me comfortable," Carlisle ignored the byplay. "He pointed out some discrepancies in our behavior that makes us susceptible to unwelcome speculation."

"Discrepancies? Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Our lack of a social life."

The silence grew as his siblings exchanged puzzled glances.

"Going to school isn't enough?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently not."

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" Alice asked. "I can't see us doing anything specific yet. That's kind of scary for me."

"Carlisle won't make us join any high school clubs," Jasper reassured Alice. "Edward warned him that it would be too hard."

"Don't know about that," Emmett said. "Think what fun I could have on the wrestling team."

Edward grinned at him, knowing he wasn't serious.

"Sorry, Emmett. Sports are out," Carlisle said, smiling. "I've asked Esme to do some research on what activities are available locally for your apparent age groups."

Emmett raised his hand. "I've got an idea."

"Yes?"

"Carlisle, I'm thinking you should be taking a course in English. I mean, you ever hear yourself talk?"

Edward snickered.

Carlisle's sat back, his face reflecting his surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on. You talk like a some freaken'-"

"Emmett!" Esme's voice was sharp. "Carlisle's English is perfect."

"Exactly my point." Emmett leaned forward, his face earnest. "Learn some slang, man, loosen up a little."

The room filled with laughter. Jasper and Edward exchanged a knowing glance. Emmett did have his uses.

"Esme?"Carlisle asked.

"Since Forks is such a small town there aren't a lot of options available." Esme passed out copies of a list. "The community center offers the best chances. They have evening classes and some clubs. Perhaps you can all find some activity to suit you."

"Beading and jewelry making?" Rosalie turned to Alice. "Maybe that wouldn't be too bad."

Jasper eyed his wife as if concerned she'd make him take the class too. Alice patted his hand. "You could bring a book and sit in the back. As long as we pay the fee, no one will care."

His relief could be felt by everyone in the room. Emmett hunched his shoulders, pretending to be too busy reading the list to look at his own wife.

Edward didn't see much in the way of choices. _Which one would bore me the least? _He said, "I could take the introduction to investing."

"Me too." Emmett brightened.

Edward refrained from telling Rose that Emmett had picked it only because it was the same time as the jewelry class. His brother didn't trust Rosalie, fearing she'd make him take the jewelry class with her. Emmett was right. Rose had been planning on it.

"Jasper?" Carlisle was giving his oldest brother a chance to make his own choice.

The blond just shook his head. Alice beamed, wrapping her hand around his arm.

Carlisle hesitated, then decided not to pursue it. Edward knew why. Carlisle had seen the same signals Jasper had been off giving earlier that afternoon. Somehow, the combination of empathy twinned with his violent past had damaged Jasper, crippled him in some fundamental way. Edward agreed with Carlisle's thoughts. Forcing Jasper into more interaction with humans, alone, was too dangerous. Letting him be with Alice would make all the difference.

"Alice, do you see anything?"

Obediently, Alice closed her eyes. Everyone waited. It wasn't long before she returned to them mentally.

"No, Carlisle. At least, I don't see anything negative happening." She shrugged. "But I don't think it'll be enough for Charlie to change his mind about us."

Carlisle steepled his hands. "He likes you, though."

Edward didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what Carlisle was thinking. Alice was their best chance to convince Charlie that there was nothing wrong with the Cullens. Or more specifically, wrong with him.

"Maybe I could spend more time with Bella?" Alice tilted her head. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you, everyone. Please think of anything else we can do to make us appear to be more-" Carlisle hesitated.

"Human? Normal?" Emmett piped up. "Hey, I got me some ideas. Gotta work on them though." He leaned across the table to glare at Edward. "Keep your trap shut, little brother, got it?"

Unfazed by the implied threat, Edward just grinned at him. "Sure. It'll be more fun to see you embarrass yourself anyway."

Emmett growled, then returned his followed Rose upstairs. As Jasper and Alice got up, Edward heard Carlisle say silently, '_Edward, please stay'_.

He nodded. It was a politeness. To pretend that the rest of the family wouldn't be able to hear their discussion. Esme stayed as well, so he knew that Carlisle had already talked it over with her.

When it was just the three of them. Carlisle turned to him. Edward winced at what Carlisle's thoughts.

"Now we have to talk about you and Bella."


	3. Family Matters

**A Talk Between Two Fathers**

**Chapter 3: Family Matters**

[_Thanks so much for the reviews. This is sort of a filler chapter. Have some more ideas that might be fun to explore, like Emmett making jewelry, but sorry can't write very fast! -- Kelli_]

_Carlisle Cullen_

"Still thirsty?" Carlisle asked Esme as he smoothed turf back over the remains of their meal.

She shook her head. She lifted her eyes to gaze at the cloudless evening sky. "What a lovely moon. Seems so huge, so close that we could reach up and touch it," Esme said a touch of yearning in her voice.

"Makes me regret that we can fly only in myths."

"It does sound like fun." Esme turned to him with a smile. "I know, maybe we can find a couple of witches and borrow their brooms."

Carlisle laughed. He took her hand as they turned toward their home, strolling together under the soft moonlight. "I'm in no hurry to get back."

"Edward," Esme said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Carlisle shook his head. "We need to find some way to keep Charlie's anger at Edward from escalating. As a policeman he has access to information resources that could cause us trouble."

"Jasper said Charlie didn't seem vindictive."

"He doesn't have to hate us to cause us problems. I worry about a police officer concerned with protecting his only child. Our covers are good, but not impenetrable."

"What are you going to suggest?"

"I have no idea," Carlisle shook his head. "I've never heard of a vampire attempting any kind of romantic relationship with a human."

"Edward has always been special." Her voice reflected her sadness. "It seems unfair, doesn't it? So many years without a partner when he's been surrounded by couples. Burdened with such a terrible gift. These past years it seems like he was slipping further and further away from us."

"No matter what we've tried," Carlisle said. "I felt it the worst when he stopped playing."

They walked together in silence, perfect memories recalling too many unhappy reminders.

"It's been a joy to see Edward happy," Esme said.

"I'll be eternally grateful to Bella for insisting on becoming a true member of our family. Despite Edward's concerns."

"It can't happen soon enough." Esme shuddered. "I keep remembering what you saw on her x-rays. No wonder Edward is afraid to let her out of his sight."

"That's the problem right there, isn't it? From our viewpoint, Edward's concerns are well warranted, but from Charlie's view he's obsessed and potentially dangerous."

They were in view of the house now. Carlisle's head came up as he heard feet crunch on gravel. The wind blew the scent of a vampire their way.

It was Jasper. Making noise and standing upwind from them. A polite way of letting them know that he was nearby.

"You wanted to see me?" Jasper said Carlisle.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about our options for relocating. Esme, do you want to stay?"

She shook her head. Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and released her hand. "Later, sweetheart." He turned back towards the woods, Jasper falling in alongside. "I wanted your opinion on our choices. If things go badly here."

Jasper didn't ask for clarification. Carlisle didn't expect him too. Jasper would know exactly what he meant. Carlisle was surprised when he didn't respond immediately. "What is it?"

"Bella." Jasper looked away. "The plans would be different if she's human. Or not."

"Oh, of course." Carlisle rubbed a finger across his lips. "Traveling with a newborn would pose some difficulties."

"My advice?"

"Please."

"In any case, we'll need to leave the country this time. Use a different last name. With the advances in technology, it's getting harder and harder to stay in modernized countries without discovery."

"Perhaps you can work up several different options? Use your imagination. Then you can present your ideas to the family. Let them decide."

"Deadline?"

"Please don't delay."

"Alice?"

Carlisle laughed. "I'm sure she's already come up with some ideas. Of course, please include her in your planning."

"I'll be glad to leave this town."

Jasper rarely spoke of his own feelings. Carlisle knew the empath would pick up his own surprise. "Why? Not exciting enough for you?"

"Exactly." Jasper gave a short laugh. "It's been educational though. Werewolves and all."

- - - - - - -

_Charlie Swan_

"Thanks." Charlie hefted the stack of DVDs. "I owe you."

"No sweat," Dave Anders, the chief of mall security waved away his thanks. "You've helped us out plenty in the past."

"Well, good night then." Charlie didn't quite run to his car. He couldn't wait to get to his office. He didn't dare view these DVDs at home, where Bella could catch him. She'd be furious.

It took him three days to go through all the tapes. He was lucky. The two stores where most of the action took place were the ones with the best equipment and the most cameras.

Some of the images made him physically sick. Filled his belly with anger.

Edward holding Bella's hand in the bookstore was tolerable. Barely.

His kissing her while standing between the stacks was something else. Charlie hated the way Edward bent over her, kissing her as if he were hungry. He didn't even have the decency to keep his kisses on the lips, but put his mouth all over her face. Kissing her eyelids, her temples. Even her throat. He hated the way Bella's hands reached up to cling to his neck, pulling him closer. It almost seemed as if he were the one to end their makeup sessions.

Grudging, Charlie admitted Edward appeared to take _some_ care of her. After Edward checked his watch, he took Bella into the store's coffee shop. No, coaxed would be a better word. He put an arm around her waist and steered her toward the café. She made a break for it, seeming more interested in the music session, but Edward bent over and whispered in her ear, and led her in. He actually pulled out a chair for her at one of the tables, then fetched her some food.

The next video was from Target.

Where Edward showed his true nature.

Pulse throbbing in his temples, Charlie picked up the phone. He'd had enough. Now he was going to end it and save his daughter.

(_To be continued)_


	4. Shopping

A Talk Between Fathers

[Of course, all characters belong to Ms. Meyers. This chapter is based on Eclipse, after Bella hits Jacob for kissing her. Would really appreciate your review! -- Thanks, Kelli]

Chapter 4: Shopping

Edward Cullen

Bella picked up a calligraphy kit, filled with colored inks, paintbrushes and heavy paper. "I think I'll get this for Angela's birthday."

I nodded. I can't help being amused at the amount of time Bella had taken to make her selection, agonizing over the choices as if a life depended on it.

"Do you want to look at the men's clothes?" Bella asked.

"Me? Buy my own clothes?" I checked her face. A faint smile hovered around Bella's mouth. Relieved that she wasn't serious, I added, "No way. I'm too scared of Alice."

Bella tilted her head. "Maybe I'll buy you something then. I'm thinking lavender."

I groaned theatrically.

"Pink?" Then she giggled.

"What?"

"The look of horror on your face."

She stood on tiptoe and I bent down for her kiss. The touch of her soft lips, their warmth always moved me. Her scent, always so enticing, the pleasure of it overrode the burn in my throat.

"Shall we look at the music?" I deliberately checked my watch. "Then we'll have to leave. We don't want to upset Charlie by breaking his curfew."

"Right." Bella flipped through her stack of coupons. "Here it is. Thirty-percent off one CD."

It took me some effort to keep from sighing out loud. Bella and her money issues. With the advent of the Internet and downloadable music, I rarely had any need to visit a store and the tempting variety of humans wandering around in it. In any case, this kind of store, with its limited selection of music held no interest for me. It was much more fun following Bella, watching her face as she pondered her choices. I wasn't sure yet if she censored her choices when I was with her. I'd hate that. It'd mean that she was afraid of my opinion. As if I'd ever say anything that demeaned her taste. Trust issues, even now. I had to suppress another sigh.

Bella had a pair of the store's earphones on, sampling some tracks, when a loud voice intruded through the usual background of noises in my head. A male voice, cold, angry, determined. Thoughts full of murder and money, humiliation and revenge. Headed our way.

No. Headed toward Bella, the danger magnet.

I plucked the headphones off her head, snatched her purchases out of her hands and tossed them on the closest counter. I put a hand under her arm and started dragging her away.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

She made a futile effort to grab the calligraphy kit.

"We have to get out of here now," I hissed at her. "Don't fight me, or I swear I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

I wasn't sure why Bella listened to me. Maybe she heard the sincerity in my voice. Maybe it was fear of public humiliation. It didn't matter, she stopped pulling away. I hustled her to the back of the store to the storeroom, ignoring the startled comments of the employees. An alarm went off when I pushed open the door at the loading dock. Hopefully it would summon security. They would need it.

Eager to leave the area as soon as possible, I resisted the idea of slinging Bella onto my back and just running away. I didn't dare. Too many security cameras all over the parking lot. All I could do was keep fast-walking, half-dragging Bella along as we cornered the building. We were at the Volvo when the first shot rang out.

She didn't hear it.

"It's started," I said, waiting until we were speeding out of the parking lot. I didn't want to tell her, but she would have been even angrier with me than she already was if I didn't when she found out about it later.

"What's started?"

"A man with a gun. Planning on robbing the office." No need to tell her that the man was planning on gunning down one of the managers.

"Couldn't you have-" Bella cut herself off. She sighed. "No. I guess you couldn't."

"Not in such a public place. Besides, I don't know what would happen if there was any kind of struggle." It wasn't something I wanted to talk about, but Bella needed to know. "Too many things could go wrong. If there was any blood. If I lost my temper. If someone sees something they shouldn't have and it comes to the attention of the Volturi."

"Got it."

The sadness in her voice bothered me. I'd warned Bella that I wasn't the good guy. "Tomorrow I'll go back and get the calligraphy kit."

"No." Her voice softened when she added, "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that'd give me a creepy feeling. Think I'll get her a gift certificate from Michael's instead."

"May I take you?"

She must have heard the uncertainty in my voice.

"I'd like that."

A surge of relief. She wasn't angry with me. I gave her a smile.

She leaned on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You were just protecting me from my bad luck. I just feel bad about the other people stuck there."

What could I say? I'd play vigilante once. It'd nearly destroyed me. Even wanting to save lives instead of take them, my nature made me an unreliable hero. I wasn't safe.

We were close to her house now. I decided to push my luck. "May I stay tonight?"

"Tonight and every night."

I smiled. The last of my anxiety washed away by the desire in her voice.

----------

Carlisle Cullen

I'd refused to meet Charlie at his office in the police station. He rejected an invitation to my office at the hospital. We settled for meeting at the diner again. Charlie had requested that I bring a laptop. The request alarmed me, but I acquiesced.

Then Charlie asked to meet immediately, but I didn't dare. Edward was in class and wouldn't be able to answer his phone, not even to text me a message. Fortunately, I had a legitimate excuse, I'd be in surgery the rest of the day. We agreed to meet early tomorrow.

Alice hadn't been able to help. She'd warned me that not meeting Charlie would have worse outcomes than if I did meet with him. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell me what he planned to show me. I left a message for Edward to meet me at home. He was waiting for me in my office. Assuming that he'd read my mind, I didn't waste any time. "Tell me what happened."

Edward frowned. "You already know. You fixed Bella's hand after she punched Jacob."

"Go over it again. Step by step. Perhaps we missed something."

Sighing, Edward complied. He recounted the events, the conversations. Then paused. He tilted his head to one side as if considering things in another light.

I sat back and waited.

"I was distracted at the time from thinking about what Charlie was saying," Edward said. His brow furrowed. "Now I see that Charlie does know, consciously, that there's something different about me. He acknowledged that I'm dangerous."

"Tell me."

"I'd gone to pick up Bella to bring her here so you could look at her hand. Charlie tried to stop Jacob from coming out to confront me. Charlie warned me, not Jacob, to not get into a fight, asked me if he needed to put on his badge to make it official. Then as Jacob went to follow us outside, Charlie asked him 'What are you doing? Are you crazy?'. That's pretty clear, yes?"

"Unfortunately, I have to agree. Jacob is almost a foot taller, has the build of a weightlifter and looks like he outweighs you by at least seventy pounds." Carlisle shook his head. "Please stand up."

Following my thoughts, Edward stood without protest, keeping his face expressionless. I stood as well, tried to look at him as if he were a stranger.

Tall, a slim build, shoulders a trifle slouched. His face was composed of sharp angles with wide-set, brilliant eyes heavily fringed with dark lashes that matched his eyebrows. Chiseled cheekbones, an aquiline nose and a somewhat sulky mouth, a dimpled chin. Yes, his son was handsome, as all vampires were, but if Edward were human, no one would assess him as dangerous.

"It appears that Charlie isn't as oblivious of your nature as he seemed to be." I said. "Or he wouldn't have been concerned that Jacob would be the one getting hurt in a fight. This isn't good news."

"I know." Edward gave a tight smile. "He dislikes me enough that he wouldn't have warned me to be careful if he thought I'd be the one to be hurt in a fight."

"I'm sorry. I know it'd be easier for you and Bella if Charlie liked you."

Edward shrugged. "He can't forgive me for hurting her."

What could I say to that? I knew Edward continued to despise himself for what Bella had suffered when he'd left her. "This episode doesn't account for the tone in Charlie's voice. He sounded too pleased, too happy."

"Sorry Carlisle, I don't have any idea what else it could be."

"All right. Thank you." I added, "Please stand by with Jasper tomorrow morning as before. We're meeting at seven."

"I'll tell Jasper."

"Tomorrow then. Goodnight." Good night was a human word, but since my son would be spending the rest of the night with Bella, it seemed appropriate.

"Goodnight." Edward grinned at me, reading my resignation at his unwise, nightly choice.

----------

Charlie managed to get us a table in a corner. One that offered us some privacy. I didn't need Jasper's abilities to sense his impatience. He had cups and a carafe of coffee waiting.

"Doc, thanks for coming." He held out his hand.

"Of course." I looked at his hand. If he was going to keep forcing these meetings on me, I'd had to come up with a permanent solution to the handshaking problem. "I apologize Charlie, but as a surgeon I don't like to shake anyone's hand. I hope you're not offended."

"Nah, I understand."

We sat down.

"Thanks for bringing your computer. Would you start it up?"

While it was starting, I asked. "What is this about?"

"You'll see."

The gloating tone in his voice increased my apprehension.

"It's all set up. You just need to hit play." He handed me a DVD.

The video was a series of clips from a store. Edward and Bella shopping. Well, Bella shopping with Edward trailing her. Not unlike a lot of other couples. Except for Edward's complete focus on Bella. His eyes rarely strayed from her. I had to assume that Charlie saw the way that Edward positioned himself, always between Bella and anyone approaching. Bella seemed oblivious of it. I wondered if Charlie could see the softness on Edward's face as he watched her. He tucked Bella's selection under an arm and followed her to the music department.

Bella was listening to music when Edward went on alert. His face went rigid, hard. Confusion, annoyance flickered over Bella's face, then her expression changed to concern as Edward tossed her purchases and began dragging her away. Short clips from different angles followed their progression Edward had her out of the store in under two minutes.

"He snapped. Look at what he did. How he treated her. Tossing her things away. Dragging her outside." Charlie's voice was impassioned. "I told you, he's trying to control everything she does, every decision she makes."

That Edward hasn't told me about this incident meant that he'd considered it too trivial to mention. "What night was this?"

"Four days ago."

"Bella was at my home with Edward yesterday. She didn't seem upset with him."

"'Cause she's not thinking right." Charlie threw up his hands. "I know that."

"Have you asked Bella about this?"

"We can't talk about him." Charlie leaned forward. "If Bella was your daughter, would you want her to have a boyfriend who treated her like she was his property?"

Again, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Charlie. He knew too much about domestic violence, about abusive relationships. I could even understand why he interpreted Edward's actions the way he did.

"No, I wouldn't," I said. I kept my voice calm. Met his eyes. "And because I know my son, I know he wouldn't act as he did without some compelling reason. What happened at the store?"

Charlie blinked.

Ah, I'd guessed right.

"What difference does that make?" Charlie asked.

"Because Edward obviously was reacting to something he saw, or heard."

Charlie's lips pressed together. Reluctant. Finally, he said, "An attempted robbery. Fortunately, no one got hurt. But Edward couldn't have known about it."

I shrugged. "Something must have alerted him that something was going on. In that light, his actions make perfect sense, don't they? He wanted to make sure Bella was safe. And he did."

He grunted.

I considered commenting on his own behavior, spying on his daughter, but thought better of it. Pointing out the problems with someone's own actions rarely worked out well. I stood up. "Charlie, I'm sorry that you're still worried about their relationship. All I can do is repeat what I've said before. Edward would never deliberately hurt Bella." I gave him a nod and left.

----------

The meeting with Edward and Jasper was brief. Edward added more details to what had happened at the Target store. As I'd suspected, he hadn't considered it worth mentioning.

Jasper was clearly worried. "This isn't good news. What else might he have been doing? Guess I'll have to bring Jenks in to start tracking the chief's actions. See if he's trying to research us."

"But you don't want to," Edward said.

"No, I don't. Giving Jenks Charlie's name would tell him too much. He'd know it'd be a personal connection. It'd give him an ability to track us down."

"You think Jenks is a danger?" I was surprised to hear it.

"He likes to have an edge on his clients. He wouldn't be able to resist the chance to learn more about us."

"Then let's not bring him in," I said. "Maybe we should Alice to help keep an eye on Charlie?"

"Sure," Jasper said. "But she's already trying to track so many things."

I nodded. Alice did already had so many responsibilities. I hated to ask more of my children, but there was more we could do to protect our family. "Maybe we need someone in the family to learn new skills. Be able to do this kind of tracking ourselves."

Edward and Jasper exchanged glances. Edward shook his head in answer to Jasper's unspoken question.

"Okay. I'll do I," Jasper said. "I'll see if Alice wants to learn too."

"Thank you. Let me know what you need."

Jasper nodded, face solemn.

Edward nudged Jasper. "I'll buy you a trench coat and a fedora."

Jasper laughed. "No thanks."

I loved hearing them laugh together. Be comfortable together. Jasper has come so far from where he started when he first joined our family. He actually likes Edward now.

"I have to go," I said. "Tonight we can talk about your new hobbies."

I could hear the groans behind me as I left.

Tonight's family meeting was going to be amusing.


	5. Jewels

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

**[**_Of course, all characters belong to Ms. Meyers. This chapter didn't turn out as fun as I'd like. Oh well. One more chapter and this will be done. Would really appreciate your review! -- Thanks, Kelli_]

**Chapter 5: Jewels **

_Jasper Hale_

An orange bead ricocheted off the wall, bounced off a desk and tumbled to the floor. Another sound followed it closely, Emmett swearing under his breath. I ducked behind my book to hide my smile. Couldn't help my amusement. Watching Emmett, with his huge fingers, attempting to string microscopic beads on a string thinner than a hair was pretty dang funny.

Alice had a much kinder heart than Rosalie did. I leaned over and snuck a kiss on her cheek as she leaned over her own project. When she smiled, I could feel her pleasure at my gesture. Held up a half-finished bracelet, with a pattern of gold, red and navy. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, honey."

She beamed at me. Bent back over her work, enjoying herself. I wasn't surprised that she was good at this. She always has had an artistic knack. I went back to my book, _A World Lit Only by Fire_ by William Manchester. Interesting look at the medieval world. Not sure I can buy everything he's saying though.

The class was half-over when an officious looking woman stalked into the room. After so many years of dealing with teachers, it was an instinct to stash my book in my lap, grab the jewelry kit and start fiddling with it in less than twenty seconds. I looked up in complete innocence as she glared across the dozen students. "Which one of you is Emmett Cullen?"

"Uh, me." Emmett waved a hand.

"You're in the wrong class." Her voice was cold. "Please come with me."

A wave of relief swelled in Emmett as he jumped to his feet, a big happy grin on his face. Before Rosalie could protest, I leaned forward and growled at her, "Sister, please be kind to your husband."

Rose pretended to ignore me, but she stayed in her seat, silent. What she'd done to Edward had taught her to think, at least a little bit, about how she treated her family. She just needed a reminder from time to time.

Guilt does have it uses.

The instructor, an elderly woman, came over to retrieve Emmett's battered starter kit. A pang of her mixed regret and worry washed over me. I took a guess, stood up and pulled out my wallet. "Ma'am, may I buy that? Ah'm sure my brother will want it later." This was a complete lie, but I did feel bad that she'd lost a paying student. She brightened. With an apologetic tone, she said, "Thank you. It's twenty dollars."

I gave her the money and retreated to my book. As Alice has said, the instructor didn't mind, as long as she was paid for the seat and the supplies.

Alice leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You're a sweetheart. I love you, Jazz."

My turn to beam.

-----------

_Edward Cullen_

The introduction to investing class was much more boring than I'd anticipated. The teacher had the gall to start it off with a review of accounting procedures. I'd learned basic accounting seventy years ago when Carlisle had made me manage my family's estate.

I wasn't surprised when Rosalie strong-armed poor Emmett into attending the jewelry class with her. She'd been jealous when Jasper said he going to go with Alice. She wanted Emmett to show her the same devotion. Pointless to explain to her that it was for Jasper's sake that he with Alice. Pointless because she already knew it, but it made no impression on her.

I'd taken steps to get Emmett out of purgatory, though. During the break, I'd run down to the office, found the most bureaucratic mind working there and pointed out the Emmett wasn't in the right class. The jewelry class cost more, so the woman immediately brindled and charged off.

Emmett showed up twenty minutes later, smiling. I winked at him. He understood then that I'd had a hand in his reassignment. I dipped my head to acknowledge his silent thanks.

The seats around me were vacant. What a shock. I caught surprised thoughts, sidelong glances, but no one spoke to me. Sure, going to night school was really going to make us appear more normal.

Sure.

The real result will be to have more people aware that we're strange.

----------

_Carlisle Cullen_

"How were your classes?" With five adopted 'children', I was always careful to respect their particular place in the family to make sure that I never accidently appeared to favor any of them over the others. I always used the order in which they joined the family. Edward reported to me that they thought it was fair. That meant I started with my oldest son first. "Edward?"

"Not bad. Good instructor."

"Rosalie?"

"It was okay." She held up her wrist. "We finished a bracelet."

"It's very nice," I said. It wasn't a lie. Rose was good with her hands and the bracelet looked professionally made. She smiled, pleased at the mild compliment.

"Emmett?"

"Dull."

"Alice?"

"Fun!" She didn't hold up her own bracelet, though I could see she was wearing one similar to Rose. Since she didn't comment on it, neither did I. Alice was too kindhearted to want to steal any of Rose's thunder. Even on something as trivial as a bracelet.

"Jasper, can I see your bracelet too?" I was teasing him and he knew it. I was surprised when he held up his wrist to show off a new wristlet.

"I'm impressed. You actually made that?"

"Hell no." Jasper said. He grinned at the outburst of laughter around the table. "Alice made it, 'a course."

"Swearing, Jasper!" Esme scolded him, but then she laughed along with the others.

"Sorry, Esme." Another grin.

"All of you thank you for going," I said. "Alice, do you think this will help?"

Alice closed her eyes, leaned against Jasper's ready shoulder. His arm came around her shoulders. She opened her eyes after a moment.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. It doesn't appear that Charlie is impressed at all. It won't change his mind."

"Too little, too late," Edward muttered, his eyes on Alice's face.

She nodded.

"Does that mean we don't have to go back?" Emmett asked.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I'm out," Emmett said.

"Me too," Edward seconded him.

Alice and Rose exchanged glances.

"I learned some new techniques. I'd like to go back," Alice said.

"I'll go too," Rose said.

"Jasper?"

Alice whispered something to Jasper too low for the rest of us to hear.

"Thanks sweetheart," Jasper smiled down at his wife. "But that's okay. As long as the teacher doesn't mind me reading, I don't mind going."

"Okay." Better than I'd hoped. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Emmett waved a hand. He looked serious. Generally, this meant he'd thought of another prank that he couldn't wait to unleash. Since it's possible I was wrong, I asked, "What is it?"

"Thought of a great idea for us to look more involved in the community," Emmett leaned back and crossed his arms. "The Salvation Army."

I couldn't help keep a surprised look off my face. I didn't know much about the Salvation Army organization; expect that they were a well-respected charity. "That's a good idea."

"No it's not." Edward was glaring across the table at his brother.

Alice giggled.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"He thinks it'd be funny for me to wear a uniform and march in their band," Edward said.

Emmett tried to hide his smile, but he started to laugh. "I wanna' see Edward walking along banging the big drum. And wearing a hat."

"Emmett." I turned to him. "Guess what you and Rose will be doing tomorrow?"

An expression of dread appeared on Emmett's face. "Oh, no, Carlisle, no way!"

"You'll be joining the Salvation Army." Except I'm not that cruel. The poor Salvation Army didn't deserve to have them inflicted on them. Emmett deserved to worry about it for the rest of the night. I'd let him off the hook before they left for school.

"Thanks everyone."

Alice has warned me that the attempt to convince Charlie of our normalcy was doomed, but I felt we'd needed to try.

At least Alice was willing to talk to Charlie. Maybe that would help but she was working with Edward on how to get such an awkward conversation started.

If Jasper's research found out that Charlie was doing anything to trace our past, I'd need to make a decision.

Like get Bella involved.


	6. Jasper and Charlie

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

[T_thank you so much for the reviews! It makes such a difference to know people are enjoying the story. Of course, all characters belong to Ms. Meyers. In this chapter, thought it might be interesting to see Jasper and Charlie spending a few moments together. Hope you enjoy, and please do review! -- Kelli_]

**Chapter 6. Jasper and Charlie**

_Jasper Hale_

This was a bad idea. Coming to Bella's house. We were here so that Alice could ask Bella to join the jewelry class. I suggested that a phone call would be easier, but my wife insisted that she'd only be able to convince Bella if she asked in person. That I could understand. Bella did have the weirdest issues with money. Despite my reluctance, Alice had me come along. At least she let me stay outside.

While Bella's birthday party was in the past, I would never forget what I'd done. Bella had forgiven me at once. Strange girl. More surprising to me was how easily Edward had forgiven me. Told me that it wasn't my fault. That I'd been surrounded by five other vampires whose own fierce desire for Bella's blood had overwhelmed me. It's true that other people's emotions can swamp me, strip away my ability to reason. Reveal what I really am beneath the veneer of civilization that I've tried so hard to make a part of me. Every time I look at Bella, I remember that night. Makes me ashamed all over again.

Since I'd come back from Dartmouth, I tried to stay as far away from Bella as I could. Now Alice was dragging me to her house. I knew why. If Bella was going to be a part of our lives, I needed to get used to her presence. Accept her as family. I understood, but still couldn't bring myself to walk through the door, where her scent would have saturated every corner of the house. Inside, Alice had stopped bemoaning the state of Bella's clothes and moved onto the invitation.

"A jewelry class? Sounds like fun," Bella said.

"That means you'll come?"

"Wait. How much is it?"

"It's not expensive. It'll be my treat. Please, please come?"

"How much is it, Alice?" Bella's tone was firm.

A sigh. "Seventy dollars. But, that also pays for the supplies to make four bracelets."

"I can't afford it."

"Can you afford five dollars a week?" Alice asked. "I'll loan you the money. I'll even charge you interest. Would that make you feel better?"

"Well…"

"Oh, I'm so glad! You're going to come!"

I was pleased for Alice's sake. She loved spending time with Bella. Prying her away from Edward while Bella was visiting us was always tough. My pleasure dimmed when I saw the chief's truck approaching. I knocked on the door, anxious for us to leave before the chief pulled up. "Alice? The chief's here."

Alice didn't answer.

It had to be deliberate. The silence told me that this was the reason she'd insisted that I come. She wanted me to meet Bella's father. _No, that wasn't right._ Alice wanted the chief to meet _me_. She must think that this would somehow help with Edward's relationship with Bella. Not sure how I could do that. Think it would do just the opposite. Like Bella, the chief had fallen under the spell of my wife, but I had a hard time believing he'd warm up to me.

The chief checked the jeep out as he walked by it, recognizing it from Edward's visits. As he climbed the stairs, I backed away from the door. His heavy gaze, assessing, judgmental shifted to me. A frown appeared on his face. His primary emotion? Wary. Not a good start.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," I said. I met his eyes briefly. Didn't hold out my hand. "I'm Jasper Hale. Alice brought me."

"You're one of Doctor Cullen's kids, right?"

"Yes, sir."

The wariness didn't go away. Did everything I could to lessen his unconscious response to my nature. Kept my eyes down, made sure I was smiling - not too wide, not too many teeth showing. Kept my hands lax at my sides. Tried to look unthreatening. At least I was sure his limited eyesight couldn't see my scars.

"Didn't Bella invite you in?"

"Yes, sir." I shrugged. "No offense, but I wasn't too interested in girl talk."

He grunted. Opened the door. "I got the sports channel."

It was an invitation. Couldn't think of any way to refuse politely. Followed him in. Held my breath. Alice and Bella were in the kitchen, heads together. They both got up as we came in.

"Hi, Dad. Dinner's in the oven."

"Hi, Charlie," Alice said. She gave him a bright smile, and then danced past him to come toward me. She tilted her head up, eyes sparkling. Feeling her amusement, knowing what she wanted, I bent down and kissed her. Full on her lips, one hand in the small of her back. I was careful. Lips closed. Kept it brief. Chaste.

Didn't matter. The chief's shock slammed into me like a blow. He hadn't known that Alice and I were together. Worse was the sensation of anger and something close to disgust that followed on the heels of his first reaction. _Damn it_. Not sure how making the chief more upset with our family could be good. I kept my face neutral, waiting to see what Alice would do.

Alice turned, tugging me along by our entwined hands as she approached Chief Swan. "I didn't properly introduce you, did I? Charlie, this is my other half, Jasper."

The chief's eyes widened at that. He folded his arms, narrowed eyes darting between Alice and myself. Anger, surprise, displeasure, all churning together. His shifting emotions were making me queasy. Standing behind him, Bella's mouth had dropped open. She was staring at Alice. I couldn't read minds, but it was clear that she thought Alice had gone mad. I was sorta' thinking the same thing, except I trust my wife. I could have calmed him, but as soon as I left, all those unresolved emotions would have stormed back, leaving Bella to deal with them. Its better that he gets over the worst of it now.

"Alice, but-" the chief started, then his voice trailed off. His affection for Alice was clear. The brunt of his anger was directed solely at me. It was okay, my shoulders are big enough to handle it.

"It may seem odd, Charlie." Alice shrugged. "But I fell in love with Jasper the moment I first saw his face. It took him a while longer to fall in love with me."

I nodded. "It did. Didn't happen until after you spoke to me that first time." I loved hearing her laugh. Even now. She glowed.

"The doc- I mean your father, he knows about you two being together?" His voice was thin with disapproval.

I knew what this question meant. He was asking about sex. My own anger flared. It was none of his damn business. Alice leaned against me, her hand tightening on mine. I forced myself to calm down.

"It seems that you don't approve." The sad, disappointed tone in her voice hurt me. It was hard, but I managed to stop the instinctive growl at the male who'd caused my mate pain. At least I'd kept my gaze averted, so that he couldn't see the flash of anger that would have darkened my eyes. I forced myself again to calmness. Despite the way the chief felt about Edward, Alice cared for him, despite his reaction.

It surprised me to feel that Alice's tone got to Chief Swan too. I sensed his regret. Bella spared us all from continuing a conversation that could only get more tense, more embarrassing.

"Dad, dinner will be burned if we don't eat right now." Bella banged the oven door open to emphasize her point.

"We need to get back home to our own dinner," I said. I sent a wave of gratitude to Bella. She gave me a small smile and a nod. Alice didn't resist as I led her out the door. "Goodnight Chief Swan. Goodnight, Bella."

"Good night," Alice managed a wave as we went out the door.

We were halfway home before I was calm enough to speak. "Did it go the way you planned?"

Alice sighed. "The chief needed to have his mind opened a little more."

"Won't this just make him think worse of our family? Sure isn't going to make him happy with Carlisle."

"It'll work out." Alice's voice was confident.

Despite her words, she was worried. She slipped her hand through my arm, laid her head on my shoulder. I loved it when Alice reached out to me for comfort. Made me feel as if I was worth something, had a purpose beyond mere survival. Just wished there was something I could do to make the situation better. Maybe I couldn't do that, but I thought of a way to make Alice feel better.

"Let's go to Seattle. You can check out the shops and we can go to the bookstore."

Alice sat, her spirits brightening. "What a great idea. Thanks, sweetheart."

-------------

_Carlisle Cullen_

After I'd gotten home from the hospital and had properly greeted Esme, I shifted my attention to Edward. I spoke aloud for Esme's benefit. "Charlie wants to meet again. Any idea what it's about this time?'

"Alice called me." His mobile face was stern. "She brought Jasper to Bella's home. The chief met him there. Saw them kiss. It was Alice's idea."

I groaned. "I'm sure Charlie was upset. Why didn't she ask me beforehand if this was a good idea or not?"

"Don't feel bad. She didn't warn Jasper either."

_Dear God_. Putting Jasper into such an emotionally charged situation had the potential for a true disaster. On the other hand, Edward would have told me immediately if anything unfortunate had happened. "Why didn't she warn Jasper?"

"To show that she trusted him to maintain control."

Jasper well knew the limitations of Alice's ability. No matter what assurances her visions gave her, there was always the possibility of something not going right. I had to acknowledge that it had indeed taken real trust for her to bring Jasper to Bella's home.

"Isn't she pushing him too hard?"

"No one knows him better." Edward gave me a twisted smile. "Besides, Jasper knows that Charlie is no physical threat. Emotionally, well, Jasper's well suited to dealing with that problem."

I nodded. It was no use to dwell on it. "Where are they now?"

"They drove to Seattle to go to the mall."

"You told Alice that you'd tell me," I guessed. "In order that I'd have time to calm down before she came home."

"No. She told _me_ that I was going to tell you. The rest of it was spot on." He grinned. "Having a little sister can be such a pain."

"Have you seen Charlie since then?"

Edward shook his head. "Bella called me though. She said Charlie's upset, but he won't talk about it to her."

"I have to wonder what he thought of Jasper."

Edward didn't say anything, but I could see his concern.

The most deadly of my children was not physically impressive to humans. He'd carefully learned and diligently practiced the behaviors that made him appear less threatening. In spite of that, the instincts that warned humans that they were in danger from our kind seemed to kick in higher gear when Jasper was near. Perhaps it was just my own perception.

"It's not just you."

Edward had picked up my thoughts. "That's unfortunate. Makes it even more difficult for Jasper among humans."

"How?" Edward cut himself off. "Oh, because he picks up their fear. A human's fear does tend to kick in our worst instincts, doesn't it?"

"Makes me impressed with Jasper all over again." I shook my head as I remembered some of the more appalling things that he'd suffered through during his decades with Maria. "Sometimes I expect too much from him."

"His control is much better than when he first joined us, Edward conceded. "Still has a long way to go though, yes?"

"True." I caught an expression on Edward's face, a worried look. "What is it?"

"It occurred to me that it's only a matter of time that Charlie finds out about Emmett and Rosalie."

I winced. "That does worry me. I can imagine what he'll think. A household of teenagers engaged in apparently illicit relationships condoned by a set of immoral parents."

"At least he'll stop expecting you to keep Bella and I apart." Edward said, his tone amused.

_Not amusing_.

Edward shrugged.

"Any ideas on how to explain Alice and Jasper to Charlie?"

Edward's mouth twitched. "Me? No. Ask Alice. She tells a good story."

"Or you could explain to Charlie. You'll see him before I will." I suggested. Not seriously.

He held up his hands in front of his face, as if warding off the idea. "Oh, no. Thanks anyway! Uh, I have to go finish my homework."

Edward was gone before I could respond. I laughed, knowing he would hear it. My brief amusement fled when I realized that I still needed to explain Jasper and Alice to Charlie. At least I had all night to come up with a plan.


	7. A Final Chat with Charlie, Part 1

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

**[**_Thank you so much for the reviews! Each one really means a lot to me. -- It always puzzled me that Charlie seemed to know so little – and seems to cares less - about the other Cullen "kids". If he was such a concerned parent, why didn't he find out more about them and their home life, especially after Bella threatened to move in with them? – Sorry for how short this is, but answering the question 'what happens next?' was very hard for me this time. Finally, inspiration struck, and I'll finish this story with the next posting. -- Kelli_]

**Chapter 7. A Final Chat with Charlie, Part 1**

_Carlisle Cullen_

It was after two in the morning when Alice and Jasper came home. Not that the time mattered. I'd retreated to the stack of _Lancet's_ that I hadn't caught up with while I waited. I went out of the landing when I heard them come in. "Alice, would you please come to my office?"

"Of course." Alice dropped her shopping bags onto the sofa and followed me upstairs, Jasper close behind.

In my office, I sat down behind the desk. Jasper and Alice curled up on the settee opposite. "So, Alice. I hear you and Jasper had a nice visit with Charlie yesterday."

Jasper didn't twitch. Alice gave me a grin. "Jazz did great."

"Edward told me." I nodded in agreement. "Small problem. Charlie now knows that you two are a couple. You must know how this would upset Charlie. Make our family harder for him to accept. Why did you do it?"

"The PTA meeting is this week," Alice said.

I blinked. I'm not usually slow, but I didn't understand her point. "Please explain."

"Charlie doesn't usually attend, but he's going this time. Supposedly checking on Bella. What he's really planning on doing is ask the teachers about us Cullens. Not just about Edward." Alice's voice was grim. "The teachers know that the rest of us are couples. We hear them talk about us when they think we can't hear. What better audience for gossip than the police chief?"

"You didn't want Charlie to think that we're keeping secrets from him."

Alice nodded. "He'd feel that we were deceiving him. I saw him arguing with Edward." She sighed. "Charlie says ugly things to Bella that he can't take back. It breaks Bella's relation with him and leaves Edward hurting for Bella and blaming himself for it too."

"No one wants that. I just don't see how yesterday helped."

"It helped. The argument isn't as bad."

"Not much of a change to the good."

Alice's shoulders slumped. "I know."

"Charlie will know that two unmarried couples are living under this roof. Won't it make him question Esme and my morals? I'll lose any credibility with him."

"The school thinks Rosalie and Emmett are both eighteen," Alice pointed out.

"Who have been together since they were posing as sixteen-year olds. Which I'm sure the teachers will also mention to Charlie."

"Yes." Alice shrugged. "It still works out better than if Charlie didn't know about us being together before the PTA meeting."

"We'd never attempted such a close relationship with a human before. I'm out of ideas. What explanation can I give Charlie?"

"May I suggest something?" Jasper asked.

It was rare for Jasper to speak without being prompted first. It meant he'd thought of something clever. "Please."

He smiled.

Alice threw her arms around him. "Jazz, that's brilliant!"


	8. A Final Chat with Charlie, Part 2

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

[_Reviews are so much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time. -- I love the scenes with Alice and Jasper in the Twilight movie. Jasper and Alice were holding each other or touching in almost all of their scenes together. Loved it when Jasper gave Alice the tiny flower while they were in the greenhouse. Wish we had more time with them in the books and movies. Oh, well. -- Please leave a review! Take care, Kelli_]

**Chapter 8. A Final Chat with Charlie, Part 2**

_Charlie Swan_

Carlisle was late. Only a couple of minutes, but Charlie couldn't help feeling aggravated. Maybe it was because he was impatient to talk about what went on behind closed doors in the Cullen house. He looked up when the diner's front door opened again, hoping this time it would be the doctor. Instead of Carlisle, a movie star walked in. He had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It took him a moment to realize that the movie star smiling across the room at him was Carlisle's wife, Esme.

Charlie had met her once, at some charity event. He'd forgotten how gorgeous she was. The whole diner got quiet as she walked toward his table. Men were nudging each other and exchanging longing looks as they watched her. Even modestly dressed with a minimum of makeup, she still looked out of place in this dingy diner.

He stood up, feeling as awkward as he had back in high school. Esme held out a gloved hand that Charlie shook gingerly, afraid that he'd bruise her.

"Carlisle had to go out of town unexpectedly." She smiled at up at him. "He sent me in his place. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." Charlie was pleased with himself for not stuttering. Her voice was as beautiful as her face. "Please, sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. Black, please."

Charlie poured her a coffee from the carafe the server had left behind. He felt a flash of annoyance. Esme's expression was somehow gentle, kind. He couldn't bring himself to say to her what he'd planned to say to her husband. He fiddled with the milk and sugar, wondering how he could get out of this meeting without embarrassing himself.

Esme must have sensed his discomfort. She got right to the point and said, "Carlisle told me of your concerns about Edward and Bella. Then last night Alice told me that you seemed upset when you saw that she and Jasper are together."

Heat flooded Charlie's face when he remembered seeing Alice's _brother_ bend down to kiss her. Touch her. Nothing _brotherly_ about it. At the PTA meeting, the teachers had told him that the two of them had always been wrapped around each other in the lunchroom before Jasper had graduated. Made him mad all over again. _Heck with it_. "Shouldn't you be protecting Alice? She's only seventeen."

Esme frowned. She asked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Protect her from what?"

"Jasper."

"From Jasper?" Esme's voice was confused. "He worships the ground Alice walks on. He'd never do anything to hurt her."

"He's over eighteen now, isn't he?"

"Yes." Esme sat back. Her tone cooled. "As Bella is. Edward is still seventeen, just like Alice."

_Damn it_. Charlie felt the blood rise in his face again as his temper ignited. _It was hardly the same thing_! His daughter wasn't taking advantage of Edward. _The idea was absurd_! Except of course, according to the law, all that mattered were the ages, not the gender. As an officer, he couldn't argue that the case was different. He didn't like that she'd thrown his argument back into his face.

"Are you all right?" Esme asked. She gave him a concerned look.

Oddly, he felt a wave of calm. His temper faded away. He took a drink of coffee to give himself time to think about what to say next.

"I'm fine, thanks." He tried a different tact. "Mrs. Cullen-"

"Esme, please, "she interrupted with a smile.

"Uh, okay, Esme," Charlie cleared his throat. She wasn't making this any easier for him. "I guess I'm concerned. Why do you and Carlisle think that it's okay to let kids raised as brother and sister be in a relationship together? It sounds very wrong to me."

"Oh, dear." Esme shook her head. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper grew up together, yes. However, Carlisle and I adopted Emmett and Alice when they were much older. They'd already been teenagers for years."

That did sort of change things. A little. "It's still not right. I've seen it too many times. Kids thinking that they're in love, when it's just hormones. They're too young to understand what they're doing."

Esme gave a gentle sigh. "Carlisle has always taught his family how important responsibility was. To each other, to themselves. Including being in a relationship."

Charlie snorted. Sounded nice, but what did it mean, really? "Why didn't you guys tell them that they had to wait until they were older? Forbid them being together while they were still at home?"

Esme frowned. "Does that ever work? Forbidding teenagers from loving each other?"

"You could at least set rules. Like I do with Bella."

"Bella's a very sweet girl who loves her father. Who doesn't want to disappoint him. She knows you disapprove of her being with Edward." Esme gave him a shrewd look. "That hasn't stopped her. Have you tried to forbid her from seeing Edward?"

Charlie felt another flare of temper. Her question reminded him of some uncomfortable memories of the night Bella had returned from her three-day disappearance. He had tried to do just that, and Bella had threatened to leave him to go live with the Cullens. He couldn't help being angry about that. Then his anger faded away, leaving calm in its place. He'd lost the thread of his argument. He backtracked.

"It's still irresponsible for you and the doc to allow your kids to be together in your house."

"What would you have us do?" Esme asked. "Chain them in their rooms? Somehow monitor them twenty-four hours a day? Should we toss out Rosalie and Jasper, my sister's children? Tell Alice and Emmett that they're no longer welcome and throw them out? What would that do to them? To us? Or should Carlisle and I force them to pretend at home to obey us, and then have them sneak around behind our backs? None of these options are conducive to a having a stable and happy family."

Charlie noted that she didn't mention getting rid of Edward. Too bad. "How about boarding schools?"

Esme looked amused. "They're a little too old for that. Edward certainly wouldn't go."

"Yeah, Carlisle told me that he let Edward have his parent's money." Charlie shook his head. It still seemed insane to him to let a kid have access to what seemed to be an independent fortune.

Esme tilted her head. "Yes, Edward's money does give him options. If he were a different kind of person, he would have sued to be emancipated and moved out on his own, where he could live without any restrictions on his behavior. He'd certainly drop out of high school."

"A different kind of person?"

Esme smiled. Charlie could see pride and love in her face. This wasn't going to be anything that he wanted to hear.

"He's become a man Carlisle and I are both proud of. A good son and brother." She chuckled. "Oh, he's far from perfect, like any of us. He's almost as stubborn as Bella, and he does have a bit of a temper. In general though, he's a kind, generous, talented man-," Esme cut herself short. "I'm sorry. Like any mother, I'm always happy to talk, too much, about my children."

Charlie managed to keep from saying anything unpleasant. He had more coffee.

"Do you have any reason to be angry or upset at Edward beside his relationship with Bella?" Esme asked.

Charlie winced. It wasn't a fair question. The only thing he'd found negative about Edward was his lack of friends. That was true of all of the Cullens though. Even Esme. She didn't exactly hang out with the locals. He slid another glance at that picture perfect face. Maybe that was understandable. She didn't exactly fit in.

He shook his head in answer to her question. His frustration jumped up another notch. This meeting wasn't going anyway like the way he'd thought. All his arguments seemed to have evaporated into smoke.

"Charlie, as parents, we both want what is best for our children." She looked down at her hands. "When Edward was… apart from Bella, he suffered. Terribly. For a while, we thought we'd lose him." Her voice dropped lower. "I couldn't bear to see that again. Alice has told us what Bella went through, how much pain she was in. It seems that they need each other. Trying to pull them apart seems crueler than anything else we can do."

_Edward suffered_? Charlie had a hard time believing that there was any true emotion behind that handsome face. Esme believed it though. He would almost swear that he could feel her sincerity, her own pain. It broke down his defenses, made him see past his own worries. At least he felt that Carlisle and Esme weren't ignoring the situation. Their options seem as limited as his were, as Esme had pointed out.

"I suppose," Charlie said. All he could do now was hope that somehow Jacob would steal Bella away from Edward. Jacob was so such a better fit for her, so much more _normal_. There was something off about Edward. Always had been. "Thank you for coming."

Esme gathered her purse and gloves. "Please forgive me for leaving, but I need to go grocery shopping before the kids get home."

"With five teenagers, I can imagine the size of your grocery bills." Charlie said, trying to be cordial. "Thanks for coming. Please tell Carlisle hello from me."

"Of course." Esme slid out of the booth. "Take care, Charlie."

Charlie shook her gloved hand. "Goodbye, Esme."

(_To be continued_)


	9. A Family Meeting

**A Talk between Two Fathers**

[_Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so glad that other fans folks enjoyed this. This is the last, very short chapter to wind things up. As always, many thanks to Ms. Meyer for her great stories- Take care, Kelli_]

**Chapter 9. A Family Meeting**

_Edward Cullen_

Esme has never been a speed demon, like the rest of us. She left the diner and drove at a sedate rate all the way back to our house. She didn't even have Bella's excuse of a ratty old truck. I restrained my impatience as I followed her. I'd never embarrass Esme by racing past her. I had to grin when I saw Jasper's fingers beating out a rapid tattoo on his knee; he was just as impatient as I was.

Carlisle and the rest of the family were waiting at the dining room table. He got up to welcome Esme and seat her beside him. Jasper slid into a chair beside Alice and I took my usual seat at Carlisle's left side.

"Alice has been keeping us informed," Carlisle said. He was smiling as he looked at Esme. "Well done. Alice said you defanged Charlie's arguments very neatly."

"Defanged?" Emmett laughed out loud. "Good one, Carlisle."

"Jasper helped a great deal," Esme said. She leaned forward. "Thank you. You gave Charlie time to think instead of just letting himself get angry."

Jasper ducked his head. "My pleasure."

"What do you think, Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "Is Charlie going to keep trying to find some way to vilify Edward?"

Jasper hesitated. I understood why. Our gifts made us more than familiar with the way humans think, how they felt. That didn't mean we understood them. In most cases, we could guess accurately what a human would do in most situations, but we were well aware that every human had deep-seated emotional triggers that could make them act unpredictably.

"Charlie was feeling resigned when Esme left." Jasper hesitated again. "I'd _guess_ that he's run into enough walls at this point not to pursue this further."

"Any suggestions for a follow through based on your investigation effort?" Carlisle asked. "Not that there's been much time for that."

"Learned a lot about how to run information down." Jasper shook his head. "It's the execution that's a problem. Most of the work has to do with tailing suspects to see their contacts, see what they're doing. I'd have problems being inconspicuous following the chief around in such a small town in a car. While I could track him on foot, our limitations during the daylight hours would keep me from getting close enough to see or hear what he's doing."

"Besides," I added, "the locals are protective of each other. No one is going to discuss the chief with a Cullen. It's not as if we're incognito here. It's more than likely that word would get back to Charlie that Jasper's been asking questions about him."

"Trying to find out what research he's doing on the Internet is tough," Jasper said. "Bella has the only computer at their home. Edward says Charlie's never used it. His online access appears to be limited to his work computer. Hacking into the police station's servers isn't something I can do. Hiring someone to do it has the same issues as hiring Jenk's office to do it. We'd need to hire criminals, leaves us vulnerable to blackmail."

"While I can read minds, I haven't overheard Charlie thinking about his plans to discredit me while we're at his house," I offered. "During the day, the police station is too far away for me to hear him from school."

"Then I guess we'll just to have to hope that Jasper's right. That Esme-" Carlisle leaned over and kissed her cheek, "convinced him to end this. Just in case, Jasper and Alice have put some contingency plans for us in case we have to move in a hurry. Alice?"

"Nothing's changed," Alice said.

"Good."

"Are you going to tell Bella what her father's been doing?" Rose asked.

Just like Rose. Always eager to cause problems. I shrugged. "I don't see any reason to upset Bella by telling her about it. After all, it was just a couple of meetings. Nothing happened."

Rose frowned, obviously unhappy with my answer. No surprise there.

"Does anyone have anything else?" Carlisle asked. After a moment when one responded, he stood up. "Then until the next crisis, let's adjourn the meeting."

As eager as I was to get back to Bella, I hesitated. I'd apologized before, but it felt inadequate. I couldn't help feeling guilty. This was my fault. My need for Bella had dragged us into this mess. Then calm replaced my guilt.

I speared a hard look at Jasper. He shrugged.

_You couldn't help falling in love with Bella. No more than I could have stopped myself from falling in love with Alice. Everything you've done since then has been for Bella's sake. We understand._

I grimaced at his thoughts. I wasn't quite that selfless. Especially when you considered my trip to Italy and all the consequences that hung over us even now. "Thank you, Jasper. For everything."

Another shrug. A slight smile. Then he was gone. Headed for Alice.

Time for me to go to Bella. Maybe Charlie would be willing to have a conversation with me instead of just growl at me.

Stranger things had happened.


End file.
